hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shigure Soen Schule
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: Juni 2010 | bild =301px | fähigkeit = | flamme = Regen | typ = Nah- und Fernkampf | benutzer = Tsuyoshi Yamamoto Takeshi Yamamoto Squalo | ähnliches = | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Kapitel 105, Episode 047 }} thumb|right|300px|Shigure KintokiDie Shigure Soen Schule (Shigure Soen Ryu) ist eine Schwertschule, die auch als einwandfrei und unbesiegbar gilt. Die Technik wurde von einem einzigen Mann entworfen und seitdem wie in einem Stammbaum an verschiedene Schüler weitergegeben. Dabei ist es üblich, als Schüler neue Techniken zu entwickeln. Welche Techniken man lernt, hängt vom Lehrer ab, weswegen es viele verschiedene Shigure Soen Techniken gibt. Dabei ist die Schule eine sehr gefährliche und wird nur an wahren Erben weitergegeben. Ein wahrer Erbe ist nur, welcher sich nach einmaligem Vormachen die Techniken selbst aneignen kann. Zu Beginn gab es nur eine Technik; von Generation zu Generation kam jedoch immer eine neue Technik hinzu. Dabei entstanden natürlich auch schwache oder unvollendete Techniken, welche jedoch durch ihre schlechte Qualität über die Jahre wieder verschwanden. Durch diese Tatsache wird die Shigure Soen Schule auch einwandfrei und unbesiegbar genannt. Das passende Schwert zur Schule ist das Shigure Kintoki. Yamamoto lernte die Schule von seinem Vater in insgesamt acht Formen: vier Offensive und vier Defensive. NebenYamamoto und seinem Vater beherrscht auch Squalo die Schule. = Formen = :1. Shajiku no Ame 車軸の雨 (Wellenregen) - Offensiv. Takeshi greift frontal an und attackiert sein Gegner mit viel Beschleunigung und Druck an. :2. Sakamaku Ame 遣らずの雨 (Strömender Regen) - Defensiv. Takeshi windet Wellen von Wasser um sich, duckt sich und richtet sein Schwert vor sich als Schutz. :3. Yarazu no Ame 遣らずの雨 (Letzer Minuten Regen) - Offensiv. Takeshi benutzt diese Technik um Chrome im Himmelskampf zu retten. Er lässt sein Katana fallen, tritt es mit seinen Füßen um es wie ein Dolch fliegen zu lassen. :4. Gofuu Juuu 五風十雨 (Oktoberregen) - Defensiv. Diese Technik verwendet Takeshi im zweiten Kampf gegen Genkishi. Er synchronisiert mit der Atmung einer seiner Gegner um Attacken auszuweichen. :5. Samidare 五月雨 (Früher Sommerregen) - Offensiv. Yamamoto greift seinen gegner an, trifft ihn jedoch nicht, denn er lässt das Schwert fallen und fängt es mit der anderen Hand wieder auf! Erst dann greift er seinen Gegner richtig an. Wurde zu erst im Kampf gegen Squalo gezeigt. :6. Bis jetzt unbekannt, voraussichtlich defensiv. :7. Shibuki Ame 繁吹き雨 (Sprühregen) - Defensiv. Takeshi hält das Schwert rückwärts und dreht es, um eine schützende Wassermauer zu erzeugen. :8. Shinotsuku Ame 篠突く雨 (Prasselregen) - Offensiv. Diese Technik wurde von Takeshis Vater erfunden, um einen Freund zu beschützen. Die Klinge wird dazu benutzt, um um den Benutzer herum zu schlagen. :8b. Shinotsuku Nettou - Offensiv. Dies ist eine Variation von Shinotsuku Ame bei der Yamamoto heißes anstelle von kaltem Wasser benutzt und so den Gegner verbrüht. Diese Variation ist nur in der ersten Reborn! OVA zu sehen. :9. Utsushi Ame うつし雨 (Verdoppelnder Regen) - Offensiv. Wurde von Takeshi während des Kampfes mit Squalo erfunden, um sich zu verteidigen. Er kreiert eine Reflektion im Wasser, verschwindet und attackiert seinen Gegner, wenn dieser die Reflektion angreift. :10. Scontro di Rondine 燕特攻 (Aufprall der Schwalbe) - Offensiv. Wurde von Takeshi in der Future Arc während seines Trainings mit Reborn erfunden. Eine Gezeitenwelle umgibt ihn, während er von seiner Schwalbe geführt, angreift. :11. Beccata di Rondine 嘴の燕 (Bruch der Schwalbe) - Offensiv. Takeshi schlägt mehrere Male mit der Klinge mit nur einer Hand. :Aggregate Art: Jiunka 時雨之化 (Die Transformation des Regen) - Offensiv und Defensiv. Takeshi greif seinen Gegner mit einer Box des Regenelements an, was die Bewegungen des Gegners verlangsamt und ihn an einer Stelle festhält. Reborn meint, dass Takeshi für diese Attacke all seine Techniken zusammentun musste. :12. Sadachi: Kirisame :12. Udachi: Kirisame 800px-Rain Metamorphosis.PNG|Die Transformation des Regens 800px-Pouring Rain.PNG|Prasselregen 800px-Gofuu Juuu.png|Oktoberregen Surging Rain.PNG|Ströhmender Regen Splashing Rain.PNG|Sprühregen Last Minute Rain.PNG|Letzer Minuten Regen Early Summer Rain.PNG|Früher Sommerregen Duplicate Rain.PNG|Verdoppelnder Regen Clash of the Swallow.PNG|Aufprall der Schwalbe Axle of Rain.PNG|Wellenregen Peck_of_the_Swallow_2.png|Bruch der Schwalbe = Trivia = * Die Formen 10 und 11 haben starke Ähnlichkeit mit zwei Attacken von Squalo, weswegen es nahe liegt, dass Yamamoto sie sich bei Squalo im Kampf um den Regenring inspirieren lassen hat. * Neben der Shigure Soen Schule verwendet Future Yamamoto auch eine Attacke von Squalo: Attaco di Squalo. en:Shigure Soen Ryu Kategorie:Technik Kategorie:Takeshi Yamamoto Kategorie:Squalo Kategorie:Tsuyoshi Yamamoto Kategorie:Regen Element